Hurricane Anthony (2063)
Hurricane Anthony was the 1st named storm of the hyperactive 2063 Atlantic Hurricane Season. It was the costliest natural disaster, as well as the deadliest hurricane in the history of the United States. The storm is currently ranked as the most intense United States landfalling tropical cyclone, ahead of the 1935 Labor Day hurricane and Hurricane Camille in 1969. Overall, at least 12,435 people died in the hurricane and subsequent floods, making it the deadliest United States hurricane to form. Total property damage was estimated at $217 billion (2063 USD), more than double the damage that hurricane Katrina caused. Anthony originated as a tropical wave leaving the coast of Africa. Early the next day the tropical wave would get enough organization to be classified as Tropical Depression One, and start off the 2063 Atlantic Hurricane Season. The depression would intensify into Anthony and would take a track northward to the Cape Verde island. Anthony would strengthen into a Category 1 before making landfall in the Cape Verde islands, prompting the first hurricane warnings on the islands since Hurricane Fred of 2015. Anthony would make a direct landfall in Cape Verde causing minor damages to the islands. Anthony would then weaken back into a tropical storm and track more westward. Anthony would continue in open waters for the next few days, and it would strengthen into a Category 3 Hurricane. Anthony would then brush the Bahamas, causing moderate damage, and still strengthening. On July 8 Anthony would make landfall in Florida causing major damage, and major flooding for the state and the surrounding states. Anthony would then move into the Gulf of Mexico where it would acquire a worldwide record of 235 MPH winds and a extremely low pressure of 854 mb. Anthony would make landfall at this intensity and cause major damage for 13 different states. Anthony would cause major tornado outbreaks in Mississippi and Alabama, and major flooding problem for North Carolina, South Carolina, and Virginia. Anthony would move offshore and continue as a Category 2 Hurricane into the subtropical atlantic. After this Anthony would make landfall in Spain as a Category 1 Hurricane and would finally degenerate into a remnant low on July 14. Anthony's remnants would cause minor damage in France and Italy later that day on July 14. Anthony's remnants would dissipate on July 15. Impact Cape Verde On the Cape Verde islands damage was very light and there were no reported fatalities. The Cape Verde islands issued the first hurricane watch since Hurricane Fred in 2015, and was only the 3rd time in history that the Cape Verde islands had to issue a hurricane watch. Anthony Downed several trees and a few power lines but no major damage was reported. One person was reported to have died because of drowning (This is the only death associated with Anthony on the Cape Verde Islands) Bahamas, and Florida Anthony made landfall in the Bahamas as a Category 3 and in Florida as a Category 4 Hurricane. Moderate Damage was reported in both The Bahamas and Florida. Florida experienced Major flooding problems as Hurricane Anthony dumped 25.64 inches of rain on Florida. Although Anthony was only a Category 2 Hurricane while crossing the Bahamas, they still felt damaging winds from Anthony. Moderate Damage was found and no fatalities occurred in the Bahamas. In FlorIda, like other states flooding was the main issue. After the governor put the state of Florida under a state of emergency, people would run to stores and buy many necessities. Mississippi and Alabama After Anthony acquired a worldwide record of 235 MPH and a worldwide record low of 854 mb, it would then hit Mississippi and Alabama at the same intensity, becoming the strongest Hurricane (Including Cyclones and Typhoons) to make landfall anywhere worldwide. Anthony would cause major damage, and would also cause a major tornado outbreak in those two states. The tornado outbreak caused $25 Million (2063 US Dollars) and was blamed for 25 deaths in those two states. North Carolina and South Carolina In South Carolina, Anthony caused catastrophic flooding, the most catastrophic since Hurricane Joaquin in 2015. Anthony would also hit North Carolina, though not causing as much flooding. Damage in South Carolina was moderate and in North Carolina was minimal, but in some areas of North Carolina, moderate damage was reported. The most damage in North Carolina was reported in the cities of Statesville and Raleigh, NC. Several Tornadoes were also reported in Statesville and Raleigh. Overall Damage was minimal in both North and South Carolina. A few deaths were reported in South Carolina, mainly all were due to drowning and in North Carolina, there were also a few deaths, and also mainly all of them were due to drowning. Virginia Like North and South Carolina, Virginia would get pounded by major flooding and a tornado outbreak. Damage in Virginia was observed to be devastating and in some areas extremely catastrophic. Hurricane Anthony caused major streets in Richmond and Williamsburg to be flooded and to stay flooded for many days. State leaders declared that they wanted the name Anthony removed from the Hurricane Naming Lists for the 2069 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Retirement Because of the large death toll and destruction of property along the Gulf Coast, the name Anthony was officially retired on April 6, 2064, by the World Meteorological Organization at the request of the U.S. government. The name will never again be used for another North Atlantic hurricane. It was replaced by Axel on List III of the Atlantic hurricane naming lists, which will be used in the 2069 Atlantic hurricane season. Category:Future storms Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:2063 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Stronger Than Hurricane Wilma Category:Stronger than Hurricane Patricia